


SinBin Request: D.S.L

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Collar, D/s, F/M, blowjob, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Summary: -giggle-
Relationships: Din Djarin/OC, Din Djarin/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	SinBin Request: D.S.L




End file.
